Happy Birthday my red haired bishi
by ni-you-wo-de-xin
Summary: Celebrating Gaara's birthday. I think it's ognna have 2 chappies...
1. Crying in the rain

**Okay, this fic is for Gaara's birthday today!! Hope people enjoy it!**

Crying in the rain

You know what the funny thing about rain is? No one can tell when you're crying if it's raining.

It's always raining in my heart. So much so that not even I can tell when I'm crying anymore.

In the end, I just decided not to cry at all.

It still hurts, my heart…

I may be the only one who noticed, but it always rains on this day. Every year, without fail, the rain comes on this same day.

Maybe it's Heaven's way of mourning the creation of something that should have never been brought to life.

And the death of a wonderful woman.

The day that sealed the fates of countless people.

They day that sentenced me to a life of hatred and fear for something I have no control over.

I'm soaked to the core, but I couldn't care less. At least I feel something.

I trudge through the oppressive downpour to the one place I know I'll be welcomed with warm, open arms.

I knock on the door, and wait until it opens. A faint light shines through the crack where's he's opened the door.

He opens it all the way and steps aside, allowing me to come in.

There's already a towel on the chair, just like last year.

He brings me the hot cocoa sitting on the table, and leads me over to the couch.

My face is still wet, and he towels it off for me.

It may be raining in my heart, but not in his living room.

The salt water rolls down my cheeks, and he sits by me, and never says a word.

Words aren't what I need right now.

"Naruto," I manage to choke out. "Why?"

"Because." He whispers slowly. "I know what birthdays are like…"

**Okay, just for the record, that wasn't supposed to be GaaNaru or anything. It's just that they understand perfectly what the other is going through! Well, I have about 50 minutes left, so I'm gonna try to write one more oneshot for his birthday, I'll post it as a second chapter to this. It's gonna be called 'Gaara's perfect birthday'. STAY TUNED! R&R!**

**Ja,**

**Ni-you-wo-de-xin**


	2. Crack fic chapter

I walked through the halls of the house I lived in with my brother Kankuro and my sister Temari.

Today was that day that I hate. My birthday.

I opened the door to my bedroom, and (GIANT FLYING MONKEYS! No, just kidding…) had to clap my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream of delight.

Temari and that Shikamaru Nara guy were making out on my floor.

As much as this disgusted me, I was happy. I'm really a nice guy. I want my sister to be happy. Oh, that and once he gets her pregnant, he'll have to marry her. Then she'll leave forever, and Kankuro and I can make the house as messy as we want! Wewt!!!

I shut the door to give them some privacy. I only hoped that they wouldn't be too loud.

You think I'm a pervert? Well think of it this way. I'm a thirteen year old boy, and girls aside from my sister don't talk to me. I've got lot of repressed hormones to deal with. It's a surprise I don't rape every moving (and even some non- moving) thing I see.

I decide to hang out in Temari's room. As strange as that might sound, I don't mind it in there. She keeps all her girly stuff locked in a safe anyway. Kankuro sleep walks…

Anyway, she has a Wii!!! I wanna play that new Zelda game…

So I open Temari's door, and find that pink haired bitch from Konoha about to skit her wrists.

"Oh yeah!" I yell. I slam the door shut and run down the hall again.

I'll go bug Kankuro.

His door isn't even closed.

"I like to move it move it. You like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. We like to, MOVE IT!"

"Kankuro, what the f--- are you doing???"

He turned around and replied simply, "singing karaoke, what does it look like Aniiki? You should know this is my favorite song!"

I dash down the hall screaming. It's like a page straight out of- OH MY GOD!!!

I have one test to prove that this is what I think it is…

I go into the kitchen and…

Sasuke and Naruto are making out on the floor and (in the words of NarutoBlackmail) having hot steamy boy sex on the floor.

I stagger backwards, near fainting already from blood loss through the nose. I crash into the kitchen table and chairs.

Naruto and Sasuke look up at me, innocent looks in their eyes.

I go out to the front yard, and set my gourd on the ground in front of me.

"Shukaku, give it to me."

The gourd collapses in on itself a bit, making the opening wider. The sand pushes a small black leather bound notebook out. It says '_Diary_' on the cover in fancy gold script.

A few of the pages have been ripped out.

"ALRIGHT, WHO THE HELL READ MY DIARY!" I yell to no one in particular. The living room is the only empty room of the house. '_Why was I screaming in the only empty room?_' I ask myself.

Suddenly, everyone who was in my house pops out from behind the couch and chairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!!!"

"Aw, thanks guys! You really didn't have to!"

The pink haired bitch, Sakuratard (aw, she's not dead!) hits me over the head with her fist.

"You better appreciate it red!"

**Well, it wasn't very good, but there's my crack fic for ya! R&R!**


End file.
